


Interlude

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Sometimes, Davy just needs a quiet moment....





	Interlude

“Oh Peter…what were you thinking? Why did you have to bring that thing here?”

“Well, you guys said we needed to come up with a way to get more gigs,” Peter replied. “And what better way than to get a mascot? People love mascots. That’s why everyone cheers when they show up at games and why you see them all over town.”

“Yeah, but that’s for sports,” Davy said, rubbing his head again. “We can’t play our instruments if one of us is wearing that costume. And where did you get that thing anyway? It’s a right monstrosity, that is.”

“They were having a closeout sale at that costume place next to the new Chinese restaurant,” Peter smiled. “The guy said he couldn’t give this one away. I sure showed him though.”

“Unfortunately, you did,” Davy scowled. “Who’d want a pink monkey costume anyway? And what is that head piece made of anyway? Lead? That thing just about cracked me head when it landed on me.”

“I’m sorry, Davy,” Peter said. “I really am. I didn’t see you sitting on the couch. I, I thought you were out on a date.”

“I was,” Davy said, his fingers running over a lump forming on his head. “That didn’t work out though. She wasn’t into me. She just wanted to get into some fancy club and was put out when I couldn’t get her in. Just as well, I suppose. She was a real pain in the neck.”

“Well at least you don’t have to worry about more than one pain at a time,” Peter beamed.

“No, I suppose not,” Davy said rueful. He laid back down on the couch and draped his forearm over his eyes. He was pretty sure that conk to his head wasn’t anything serious. Still, it was turning into a headache which he couldn’t afford to have right now. Not when they had a gig to go to in three hours.

“Davy….”

“I’m just going to close me eyes for a bit,” Davy said drowsily. “Do me a favor and make sure I don’t get too sleepy all right? We gotta meet Mike and Micky in a couple hours.

“I won’t,” Peter said as he bobbed his head up and down. “I’ll stay right here with you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Davy mumbled. “Go ahead and get rid of that costume ‘fore Mike sees it. I’ll…just….”

Davy thought about saying something else, but couldn’t think of anything worth making the effort. The truth was, the whole day had been tiring. A lousy date. A missed opportunity to party at the beach. And now the beginnings of the most ridiculous headache he had ever gotten. At this point, just going to sleep for a while would be a welcome relief.

He started to drift between consciousness and sleep. As he did, he slowly became aware of warmth spreading all around his body. He shifted his limbs slightly which was enough to help him figure out that a blanket had been draped over him. Then he felt his head rise up with no effort of his own before landing back down onto an overstuffed pillow.

“I’m sorry, Davy,” Peter murmured again. “Sweet dreams.”

“’S all right, Peter,” Davy slurred. “It’s….”

Davy felt a hand smooth the blanket over him. The touch was enough to finally ease him into slumber. Before he fell asleep completely, he thought he heard a song. A song sung softly with words that ran together into hazy poetry.

The last thought Davy had was that Peter should try singing whatever it was in concert some time. Hopefully, he would remember that when he woke up.


End file.
